


how do dolphins sleep?

by curlsinthewind



Series: thiam one-shots [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, just me trying to learn biology because im terrible at it, short and unuseful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsinthewind/pseuds/curlsinthewind
Summary: “You are good at biology, right?”“I guess so, why?”“So how do dolphins sleep?”“Liam, what the hell are you…no wait, how do they?”
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: thiam one-shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820470
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	how do dolphins sleep?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't come at me! I'm just trying to learn biology because this question is going to be on a test and I want to remember it without actually learning it because that is boring.  
> So just be grateful for the fact that you now know how dolphins sleep if you didn't know that already :D

“Theo? “

“Yes?”

“You are good at biology, right?”

“I guess so, why?”

“So how do dolphins sleep?”

“Liam, what the hell are you…no wait, how do they?”

“Right? I was just thinking about what it would feel like if I was a merman and then it struck me. How would I even sleep?”

“Liam, there is something seriously wrong with you.”

“Don’t tell me you are not curious.”

“Just…just give me a day, okay? I’ll find out.”

It was no big surprise when those two teenagers started dating with being childhood friends and all of that. Their moms had already planned their wedding and Theo’s sister, Tara, has already prepared her speech on the ceremony. So it was pretty much expected. Everyone was frustrated even more than them because every time they had laughed together, went to cinema together it always meant for their friends and family that they are finally going on a date.

It took a while till they finally realized what was obvious and Liam asked Theo on a date. It was strange to say at least, well…strange was a word that described them the most so you could say it was pretty much okay.

Theo was yelling at him because he ate in the truck again and Liam hated eating in the fast foods. It was cramped with people, filthy and the food somehow tasted better when eating in the car. So Theo was pissed off at him again and Liam was so fed up with them arguing about the same thing over and over again that he finally spat.

“Well if you’d finally invited me for a dinner to a proper restaurant maybe I wouldn’t have to eat in your truck!” Theo stared at him for a while frozen and confused by the other boy’s words. Liam didn’t want to spill it out like that, it should’ve been romantic somewhere on a picnic under the stars or after Liam scored the winning point in a lacrosse game and then he would come to his best friend, kiss him passionately and invited him on a date.

“You want to go on a date?” And Liam wanted to punch him because, yes, Theo you stupid dumbass of course he wants to go on a date with you because you are so damn attractive, smart and witty and you are his best friend. So it was maybe kind of in the spirit when he shouted at him his feelings. To be honest, it would be weird if he has asked him on a picnic under the stars.

“Yes, I want to go on a date with you,” he answered that day a grease from the hamburger still lingering in the corners of his mouth but he didn’t have to worry about that much longer because Theo’s lips swiped it away.

“Then we’ll go on a date, Dunbar.”

It was pretty much every cliché Liam has ever heard. His relationship was a cliché but he liked it. He liked his boyfriend and he liked laughing with him, holding his hand, he like how Theo would rub his back occasionally or how he would touch his thigh in comfort but what Liam liked the best was the kissing.

Theo’s lips always looked so soft and welcoming and until that evening in the truck he has never really truly realized how much he had wanted to be kissed by those full pink lips. Probably too much because he almost didn’t get away from the other boy. Kissing him was just too much fun, it was just too much comfortable and he never wanted it to stop. Never.

\------------

“So I’ve been searching,” Theo said the next day laying his head on Liam’s thighs spread in front of him on the bed.

“About the dolphin thing?” he asked and his hand automatically buried in the other boy’s hair.

“Yep.” Theo smiled viciously like there was something funny about that.

“So?”

“Dolphins never sleep,” he answered and Liam just gaped at him.

“You’re kidding.”

“No, they literally never sleep.” Theo smirked again and there was surely something more to it, there was something his boyfriend was not telling him.

“I don’t believe you, everyone has to sleep.” His hand scratched at the top of Theo’s hand and the other boy sighed in pleasure.

“Well, only one half of his brain sleeps so he’s kind of dead on one side and the other is keeping him in alert.” And oh, Liam really didn’t know that.

“So when they are tired they’ll just turn off one half of their brain and live normally?”

“Kind of, the one half is non-functioning so they can’t swim properly also they have to be on the surface so they can breathe. So no, they are not living normally they just swim around until they’ve slept enough.”

“You know that you are a nerd, right?” At that Theo sat on the bed the hand in his hair remaining on Liam’s thigh.

“You asked me to figure it out,” he said almost offended turning his face away from him in a fake pout.

“Oh come on, I’m glad you did! Thank you, my love.” Liam reached out his hand again rubbing Theo’s back knowing that if he wanted any kissing tonight he will have to get Theo into a goofy mood.

“Say that again,” he said then his voice still deep and full of sadness like Liam has broken his heart. The younger boy just smirked his hand moving down to the small of his back.

“Which part?” he asked and the strict glare Theo was shooting him was too funny not to laugh out loud.

“Liam, do not play with me,” he almost growled like he was a wolf, which was ridiculous of course but it was too much similar not to wonder if his boyfriend wasn’t a werewolf and was hiding it from him. He would punch Theo if something like that was true.

“Okay, my love.” And then he was moving closer to his boyfriend clinging onto him like a slot to a tree and he was not willing to move. Theo smiled as he slowly sat onto his lap his legs wrapping around his sides.  
“Don’t be mad at me, I just didn’t know you would really go and look for answers.” Which was true because what idiot would just go and look after a stupid answer?

“Like I wouldn’t have done anything for you,” Theo murmured into his shoulder and Liam sighed feeling as the calmness of their bodies being tangled together finally came to him and his body relaxed completely. He really loved his boyfriend.

“I guess I’m like a dolphin when I’m with you,” he said after few minutes and his boyfriend confusedly lifted his head.

“What?”

“Half of my brain is turned off when I’m with you because I have to feel you all around me so I can function normally.”

“That is the sappiest thing you’ve ever said.”

“I know.”


End file.
